


Breakfast At Bed (Short Version)

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Childish’ lover, Companion to “There’s Sacrifice in Love”., Fluffy, M/M, Short Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has a surprise for Legolas…</p><p>Companion to “There’s Sacrifice in Love”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast At Bed (Short Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Myr
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me. 
> 
> Timeline: AU. A day after “There’s Sacrifice in Love”.
> 
> Note: Written for the November challenge at Vola.

**Mirkwood**

Legolas stayed in bed naked, covered by blankets, by Aragorn’s words as he was not capable of moving outside the bed.

Legolas sighed heavily, feeling that he needed the trees and the fresh air.

He said no other words, he trusted the human.

Looking out of the window, it seemed like it would be a beautiful day.

He looked at the door, hoping that Aragorn did not show up. He rose slightly from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it…

“Aragorn?” he asked as he saw his lover staring at him, holding something in his hand.

“Why are you not in bed love?” Aragorn asked.

“I… I was bored… so alone… needed air… needed…” Legolas shuttered.

“Needed me?” Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded.

“Lay on the bed, rest your head on the pillows,” Aragorn suggested, as he still held the tray with food.

Legolas did as his lover suggested and waited.

Legolas spread his legs, waiting for his lover...

Aragorn moved his hands over Legolas’ chest, his fingers following the scar visibly cut into the soft skin... he heard his lover moaning, “It feels so good...”

“What felt so good?” Aragorn teased him.

“Your touch upon me, and…”

“What?” Aragorn asked impatiently.

Legolas asked; the delicious steams of freshly prepared food reached his nostrils. It felt as if he hadn’t eaten for a long time.

“It is… but first you have to tell me what makes you feel so good?” Aragorn teased him as he took the lembas bread and poured water in glass.

“I can not answer on an empty stomach, I am hungry!” Legolas said.

“Yes, you do love, now tell me, or I will not feed you…” Aragorn kept teasing him as he moved the bread over Legolas’ mouth, and made the elf part his lips, feeling the food near… the smell was so fresh and irresistible.

“And it…” Legolas began to say, but could not add more, as Aragorn put his hand on his cock, he arched back.

“What?”

“And… it feels so good to…” Legolas said.

“To what… I know that you are hungry…” Aragorn teased him once more.

“Stop it!” Legolas said, and tried to catch the food from Aragorn 

“You have to tell me if you want to eat, my sweet lover,” Aragorn said.

“And… and it feels so good falling into you…” Legolas said; his eyes seemed locked on the food instead of his lover.

Aragorn looked at his lover and asked, “Legolas, was it that bad?”

**The End.**


End file.
